Porn with some plot: Victuuri
by twilight-hp123
Summary: They need to fill their mouths with each other and so they do. Gross, cute victuuri for you, my pervs


it's 3AM and this is filled with typos. Filled. But I wanted to post my first "real" Victuuri fic.

Contains: smut, some plot (or context), bj's and the word cock a lot.

I still giggle, but I'm getting better, guys. Snames smut is coming (hopefully)

Anyway. Enjoy and be gentle with my native spanish ass

* * *

He was salivating. Actual spit filling his mouth at the sight of Victor's cock.

All night had been a drag. Waiting to have him alone, just for him. And now, they were all by thmselves (finally!).

Yuuri had came back from nationals, where he had gone with Lilia, his supplent coach when they had separate competitions. Sometimes it was her, sometimes Yakov, but he missed Victor a lot.

It was obviously not the same (althoug he had grown up to like them and bond with them); their styles of teaching and guiding very different.

Still, he had mannaged to win gold. Lilia's smile and pride, showing.

"You train him well. Good job." Was one of the first things she said to Victor when he came to look for them at the airport.

Victor showed a shy smile but still thanked her with his usual joyus self.

He himself had also won gold, but he told Yuuri after, that night, in whispers hidden from the people around them, that the only gold that mattered, was the one restng on his ring finger at his right hand.

The rest of his friends and fellow skaters, along with Lilia and Yakov, had thrown them a congrats party and they had barely had time to catch up. All the time, there were people around them.

Five days may have seem like nothing, but honestly, Yuuri yearned for his boyfriend as much as Victor did for him.

So after a reasonable time, they excused themselves, walking from Yakov's house to their flat.

They walked slow and taking their time. Because yes, they did wanted to be alone at last, to rip each other's clothes. But also, they needed some snuggles on the cold night of St. Petersburg.

They arrived and had some tea. Or planned to, anyway.

The moment Yuuri started to take of his coat and then the sweater, hair disheveled and messy (it was longer), Victor kind of forgot about the water he had put to boil and jumped onto Yuuri.

Kisses had followed. And clothes.

And then, this moment.

Yuuri was so thirsty for Victor, his mouth watered at the sight of him naked.

He wanted it all.

He looked at Victor's eyes, and saw in them what was probably mirrored in his own.

Desire. love. Desperation.

He bent forward and grabbed victor by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss that made their teeth momentarly crash.

They kissed fully and passionate. Their bodies pressed together, Victor's dick hard between them.

"I need you, Yuuri. I missed you so much"

"Dont worry, babe. I'll help you"

And so, Yuuri kissed him on his neck, leaving a love bite, and pushed Victor onto his back, until he touched the surface of the cotton bedspread.

Tongue full of saliva, He falttened it and went from the base to the tip, leaving a wet trail over the overheated skin.

Yuuri looked up to see Victor gasp and grab the quilt in a tight fist

"I can see that you haven't touched yourself, like I told you to" said Yuuri, pleased. The warm breath of his mouth hitting the head of Victor's dick and making the blond shiver. He was so sensitive...

"Of course not, baby. You are the only one who can really satisfy me."

"Good boy." Grinning.

At this, Yuuri bowed again and put Victor's cock fully on his mouth, giving it a good suck and letting his tongue draw simple patterns over the delicate skin.

Again. It was happening again. The flow of spit filling his mouth. He was having the best dessert ever. And he needed more.

Victor's gasps turned into quiet moans and then, into loud ones. Music to Yuuri's ears. He kept going, savoring every inch of Victor. Soon, he himself started to groan in pleasure. He loved this too much. It turned him on to no end. Hearing his fiance sing for him. Reacting to his touch. It gave him such joy to make Victor this happy and feel this good... How could someone love another person this much?

Yuuri looked up and saw Victor looking at him. He grabbed his face and pulled them both up to kiss the wet and plump lips of Yuuri.

"You disarm me, Yuuri. Let me return the favor." His hand traced lightly over Yuuri's boner, trapped in his boxers. "You feel so good in my mouth, I need to taste you."

Yuuri didn't had time to say yes that Victor was pulling down the elastic of his underwear and lowering himself.

Sitting over his shins, Yuuri threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth parted in a gasp of hot breath while Victor closed his lips at the middle and carressed it's head with his tongue. Circular motions that made Yuuri loose his balance. He held up with his hand, the other threading through Victor's silver locks.

He had barely started to move his head, when Yuuri had to stop him by his shoulders.

Victor got his cock out of his mouth with a slight 'pop' and slighly moved, looking back at a very flushed and panting Yuuri. His chest was heaving up and down just like moments before Victor's head had been.

Yuuri's eyes moved from his lover's eyes to his bottom lip, Where a trail of spit connected it to his own dick. He flushed more.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to last"

Victor's cocky grin made an appearence and he held himself up in four

"Good. I say I wanted to taste you afterall"

"But I don't-"

Victor's brow frowned. Worried

"What is it." His tone was more serious now. Looking at him in the eyes, searching for an answer.

Yuuri blushed even more, if that was possible.

"I want to come with you inside me"

Victor had no words. He expected something bad. Not THAT and the most amazing image that came to his mind immediately after Yuuri's words.

He gulped at the sight of his fiancé, all hot and bothered for him.

Yuuri lifted his right hand to brush some black locks that had came over his face and the golden shine of his finger gleamed.

God. Was this a dream?

Without missing a bit, Victor kissed him and whispered, voice drenched in lust:

"Then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
